imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crystal Knight
Part of The Enigma Collection and the second chapter of The Crystal Knight Trilogy, this story takes place in Tron: Legacy, with anime characters from Sailor Moon Crystal and Violet Evergarden, also taking place after the events of Sailor Moon Begins, set in the 2010's which our heroes (Sailor Moon and her friends) travel 30 years through time, meeting with Kevin Flynn's son Sam, who they are searching for his father who have went missing. They also visit the old arcade that was in the first installment, but once again, our heroes stumble back into a newer, futuristic and darker version of the Grid, while they, along with the help of Quorra and his long-lost father Kevin, must stop the malevolent new program CLU and a new enemy for Sailor Moon, to stop them from invading the real world. In RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D for the first time in The Enigma Collection, with 60% of the story imagined in IMAX 70MM (including both real world and the Grid sequences). Re-imagined in 4K. Chapters * 1. Kevin's Story * 2. The Break Into ENCOM (IMAX 70MM) * 3. Sailor Moon Meets Sam * 4. The Ancient Arcade * 5. Re-Entering the Grid (IMAX 70MM) * 6. Sirens * 7. Return of the Disks (IMAX 70MM) * 8. CLU and Sailor Supernova * 9. Riding Lightcycles Again (IMAX 70MM) * 10. Quorra * 11. Reuniting with Kevin * 12. The View * 13. The Relationship * 14. Cycling Through the Grid (IMAX 70MM) * 15. End of the Line * 16. CLU's Memories (IMAX 70MM) * 17. The Fight in the Club (IMAX 70MM) * 18. Quorra Gets Hurt (IMAX 70MM) * 19. Why So Serious? (IMAX 70MM) * 20. Sneaking Into the Ship (IMAX 70MM) * 21. Escaping the Ship * 22. The Sea of Simulation (IMAX 70MM) * 23. Tron Returns (IMAX 70MM) * 24. Into the Portal (IMAX 70MM) * 25. Saving the Grid (IMAX 70MM) * 26. Back to Reality (IMAX 70MM) Cast * Stephanie Sheh - Sailor Moon * Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden * Cherami Leigh - Sailor Venus * Ruby Rose - Sailor Supernova * Erica Mendez - Sailor Uranus * Lauren Landa - Sailor Neptune * Kate Higgins - Sailor Mercury * Cristina Vee - Sailor Mars * Amanda C. Miller - Sailor Jupiter * Garrett Hedlund - Sam Flynn * Olivia Wilde - Quorra * Jeff Bridges - Kevin Flynn & CLU * Robbie Daymond - Tuxedo Mask Others *Bruce Boxleitner - Alan Bradley and Tron *Michael Sheen - Zuse/Castor *James Frain - Jarvis *Beau Garrett - Gem * Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Joseph Kosinski * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Steven Lisberg, Sean Bailey and Jeffrey Silver * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz * Composed by Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard and Daft Punk * Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg and Claudio Miranda * Edited by Christopher Spielberg and James Haygood Trivia/Plot Points * This is the second installment of The Crystal Knight trilogy, following the events of Sailor Moon Begins, with references from it's inspiration, The Dark Knight. * Sailor Supernova is known to be yet the darkest and most violent villain of Sailor Moon in The Crystal Knight trilogy. * Genre: Action, Sci-Fi, Adventure, Drama, Thriller.